


The Greatest Magic

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-22
Updated: 2007-02-10
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron has hidden the loss of his magic from everyone.  How did it happen and why?  A story of the true power of love.





	1. The Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is the first multichaptered fic I've attempted in a long time. The entire story has been biting at my ankles for a bit now and I'm going to attempt to do this justice.  
[](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/profile)[ **shocolate**](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/) I promise it will get better. Thank you to [](http://kerryblaze.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kerryblaze.livejournal.com/)**kerryblaze** for all the beta input. I really, really, really appreciate it! *love*

* * *

Ron entered his flat and stomped the fresh snow off his boots. He carefully set the armload of rolled up maps on his worktable and rubbed his hands together to try and get a bit of feeling back in them. He wished he'd taken a few extra moments to go back and retrieve his gloves he left sitting on his chair at the Ministry but he had to rush home to finish his maps. There were two teams of Aurors going on missions in the next several days and his maps had to be perfect. He needed to finish them tonight so that he could get the sketchings to Remus tomorrow. Remus should be able to put the Marauders spell on them in plenty of time to get them to the teams.

Ron headed towards the kitchen after arranging the maps on his worktable in the dining room. His mum had been pestering him for ages to get a new dining room suite or somewhere to eat other than the lone chair in the living room. Ron had just pushed off her concerns and told her that he ate most of his meals at the Ministry. He flicked the switch to turn on the overhead light in the kitchen and set up to make his fourth pot of coffee for the day. Ron had gotten hooked on it during the war and hadn't been able to give it up. He put the coffee on and grabbed a few of the chocolate chip biscuits that his Mum had sent over with Ginny.

Ron jumped a foot when he heard the sound of someone Apparating into his living room assumed it was Fred stopping by to sleep on his living room floor again.

"Fred, if that's you," Ron called out as he exited the kitchen with a cup of coffee, "I've told you not to Apparate in!"

"Tsk…Tsk…"

The voice was low, a woman's, and Ron's blood turned to ice when a figure stepped out of the shadows. His eyes widened and he felt a shiver of fear run up his spine.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ron growled as the woman move towards him.

"A little of this…" She smiled as she lowered her hood. "A little of that. Your wards are lacking… substance."

"Well," Ron forced a smile on his face, "forgive me if I don't offer you a spot of tea to take the chill off, Mrs. Lestrange."

"I didn't come here for tea, boy."

"That's a pity," Ron said as he moved into the living room and stood by the hearth. "My tea is quite good." _If he could just reach up and get his floo powder._

Bellatrix sneered. "I wouldn't advise that my pretty little red bird. I've already removed that which you seek." Bellatrix reached into her pocket and pulled his tiny jar of floo powder out. She turned the jar upside down, spilling the powder over the floor, and smirked. "Oh dear, it seems I've made a mess, and you without a house elf."

Ron could see hatred in her black eyes and her hands were steady as she leveled her wand at him. She looked older than the last time he had seen her and the lines on her face resembled one of his maps. She leaned against his chair, her black hair spilling over her shoulders, and she arched her eyebrow when he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Could we cut to the chase here?" Ron sighed. "I find this all rather tiring and you've interrupted my evening coffee."

She smiled. "You're going to take me to Potter or you'll find out the same way the young Mr. Longbottom did what it feels like to be on the end of the Cruciatus Curse."

Ron's stomach twisted and he thought of reaching for his wand. There was no way he could get to it in time and he wasn't sure it would do any good anyway. He settled for leaning back against the fireplace and chuckling.

"I guess since the demise of your Master you've grown daft," Ron retorted. "I wouldn't tell you where Harry takes a piss let alone where he lives."

"Do not," Bellatrix snarled and sent a stinging curse his way. "Do not speak of Him!"

Ron dodge the curse easily, side stepping it, and it glanced off the stone of the fireplace.

"What is it Bellatrix? I can call you Bellatrix – right?" Ron smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Trying to block out Moldy Voldie's screams? Did you catch the look of surprise on his no-nose face when Harry leveled his parent's wand at him?"

"Crucio!"

Not expecting the curse, Ron hit the floor hard, scraping his elbow on the hearth. Then the pain registered and Ron screamed and writhed on the thick carpet. His insides felt as if they were being turned inside out, his skin burned, and his head felt as if it were going to explode.

Bellatrix released the curse and Ron looked up to see pleasure in her eyes.

"You're a sick bitch," he said as he tried to regain control of his twitching muscles and ragged breathing.

Ron forced himself not to curl into a ball. If he could just hold out a bit longer his screams would eventually draw his neighbors to his flat. He lifted his head and licked his dry, chapped lips several times as she approached him. Her wand was still leveled at his chest and she was smiling.

"My little red bird is not enjoying his punishment." She looked down at him, her black eyes full of malice. "I would have thought your mother would have taught you better manners. You should treat your elders with the proper respect."

"You live." Ron's legs were still twitching and he rolled onto his back. "You learn."

"Now, my little Weasel," Bellatrix chuckled and kicked him hard in the ribs, "tell me where Potter is?"

Ron felt his ribs break, he heard his bones cracking, and he shivered as she laughed. His eyes watered and he inhaled deeply through his nose. He tried breathing past the pain and tried to think around the buzzing in his head. He attempted to roll onto his side but she immediately placed her foot on his chest to hold him in place. Ron had never felt so completely helpless but he had to keep her talking—buy himself sometime.

"You're rusty, Bellatrix," Ron panted. "That was a weak Cruciatus at best."

Bellatrix circled him, administering blow after blow with her boot, and she laughed when Ron let out a sharp scream. She continued to circle his prone form, administering blows, and Ron felt something give way in his stomach. Heat, so intense that a sweat broke out on his brow hit him, and he tasted blood in the back of his throat. He let out a shrill scream and the hollow sound of Bellatrix's laughter bounced off the walls of his flat.

"Sing," Bellatrix cooed as she squatted down on the floor next to him. "Sing my little red bird."

Her hand was in his hair, tugging his head back, and she tilted his head to expose his neck. Ron flinched when he saw the dagger she pulled from her cloak and forced himself not to jerk as she pressed it against his throat. He knew she was feeding off his fear, enjoying it, and she was reveling in his pain. His breath came in sharp little spurts and he was forcing himself to stay conscious. It felt as if something heavy was pressing on his chest. His entire body felt as though he had been trampled by a herd of Hippogriffs.

"Perhaps a customized Dark Mark with my lovely little dagger." Bellatrix caressed his cheek with the blade, pressing it hard enough to draw a few drops of blood. "This was a gift from the Dark Lord himself."

"Ah," Ron wheezed and realized he probably had a punctured lung. "Was that an anniversary gift? First year poison, second year dagger?"

"You're a cheeky brat." Bellatrix chuckled. "You would have been taught respect under my Master's rule."

"I sincerely doubt that." Ron coughed and tasted blood in his mouth. "I've always had a certain disregard for the rules."

Bellatrix smirked. "Ah my pretty boy, you see this lovely little dagger is coated in a wonderful little poison. The traitor Severus made it especially for me, but it is effective. Surely you've heard the story of Benjy Fenwick? Only bits and pieces of him left."

"Ah, that was your handy work." Ron coughed again and tried not to double over in pain. It would be a blessing at this point to pass out. "I'll alert the Prophet."

"I so enjoyed dismembering him." Bellatrix smiled at the memory. "Leaving bits and pieces of his body for the Aurors to find. I only wish I could have done the same for Potter but you've made things ever so difficult."

"My apologies." Ron coughed, his chest burned, and he turned his head to clear his mouth of the blood he'd coughed up. "How impolite of me."

Bellatrix drew the blade down his cheek, cutting him from his ear to his mouth, and Ron felt the heat of the poison entering his system. His face burned and Bellatrix stood up and kicked him again. She planted herself over him and smirked.

"You can feel the poison working at you." She sneered as she caressed the handle of her blade. "You can feel the heat flowing through your veins. Don't worry my precious boy…it won't be fast it was designed to both torture _and_ kill."

"Wonderful." Ron coughed. "I'll have to send Snape my regards."

"My lovely little red bird," she pressed her foot against his chest, "I'll make sure your Mum finds you. I always did hold your mother in the highest regard. Perhaps I will pay her a visit next. It would be impolite of me to visit without sending an owl first."

"My mum makes it a point to never have tea with Death Eaters," Ron said softly. "No offense."

"Ah, my boy, then we'll just entertain her here." Bellatrix's lips curled back, barring her yellow teeth. "That way you can watch as I finally show her exactly what happened to her brothers."

Ron's tongue was thick in his mouth and he watched as she walked over to Pig's cage and captured him in her palm.

"No!" Ron managed to shout as his body burned with pain. He could feel the poison heating his insides but he had to keep her from contacting his mother. He heard the footsteps approaching his door and he shouted again. A sharp buzzing filled the flat and Bellatrix release Pig from her grip.

"What is that noise?" She turned and leveled her wand at him again. "Tell me boy!"

"Wards, not so shabby after all," Ron slurred. "The Aurors are coming."

Ron was grateful that Bellatrix was unaware of what a Muggle doorbell sounded like and his was extremely odd in the first place since most of them didn't buzz like a nest of hornets She Apparated away as a loud knock landed on his door.

"Turn down the telly," an angry voice called out. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

Ron wheezed as he rolled onto his belly and crawled towards a shaking Pig. He reached out his hand to the owl and stroked his feathers.

"Go get Hermione," he croaked. "Hurry…bring her back with you…don't dawdle."

Ron tugged the medallion off the chain hanging round his neck. Hermione gave him that after he saved her life. She would know exactly what it was. He lifted it to his face and smeared the blood from his wound onto it. The effort was almost more than he could handle and he struggled to stay conscious.

"Don't get the blood on your beak and give this to her," Ron said and doubled over as pain slammed through his body. "Go Pig."

Ron rolled onto his side and drew his legs up to his chest. He was so cold and he shivered violently on the floor. He wondered how long it would take Hermione to get here. His mind was filled with images from the past, they blurred together, ebbing and flowing over his vision, and he was certain he was going to die.

Ron heard the crack of Apparation and he felt like he was in a fog when Hermione shouted his name.

"Ron," Hermione gasped as she fell to her knees by his side. "What happened?

"Lestrange," Ron wheezed. "Looking for Harry."

Hermione cursed and pulled her wand from her pocket. She moved to touch his cheek and he managed to catch her wrist before she touched him.

"Poison." Ron coughed again and spit out blood. "St. Mungo's."

"I'll firecall Harry and get a Portkey." Hermione moved toward the floo.

"Portkey," Ron muttered. "Table."

"Right, I'll call Harry and we'll get you to St. Mungo's."

"No…time..." Ron wheezed. "Portkey now."

"All right," Hermione ran to the table and picked up his emergency Portkey. "I'm sending you on ahead and I'll be there in a moment."

Ron screamed as pain sliced through his broken ribs when he took hold of the Portkey. He landed in a heap in the lobby and he felt Hermione arrive just after him. She was screaming for a Healer and he recognized Colin's voice as he was levitated towards an exam room. He tightened his grip on Hermione's hand as things began to darken around him, sound was fading quickly, and he pulled her down so she could hear him.

"Don't tell Harry."


	2. The Truth About Ron

  
Author's notes: A/N: This is the second chapter of a multichaptered fic. I'm going to update as quickly as I can but most of you know I run a website, [](http://community.livejournal.com/harry_ron_recs/profile)[**harry_ron_recs**](http://community.livejournal.com/harry_ron_recs/), and I work full time. Please don’t be upset if you don't get quick updates! Thanks again to [](http://kerryblaze.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kerryblaze.livejournal.com/)**kerryblaze** for agreeing to take on my story. J Much love.  


* * *

Ron woke slowly. The smell of coffee permeated his sense, and yet there was an underlying odor that disturbed him--medicine. It was the same scent he had awoken to for the entire week following the final battle with Voldemort and the smell had become imprinted on his senses.

Ron quickly became aware that he hurt everywhere. His cheek felt as if it was on fire, his sides ached with his every breath, his stomach was tender and he thought it might be bandaged. The events of the night before came back to him, and he bit back a groan.  
Ron wheezed as he tried to shift in the bed; it seemed every movement was more painful than the next, and he was surprised when he felt a familiar hand against his skin.

"Ron?"

Hermione was there and he slowly forced his eyes to open. She had dark circles under her eyes, and her fingers trembled against his forehead as she brushed the fringe out of the way. His gaze wandered over her features, and he finally saw the cup of coffee in her hand.

Ron licked his lips several times and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Coffee?"

Ron's voice sounded hoarse and ragged to his own ears. His stomach twisted when Hermione's face crumpled, and she gripped his hand as she burst into tears.

"Coffee?" She wailed and lifted his hand to her lips. He felt the wetness of her tears, and he was reminded how much he hated when she cried. "You've been in a coma for three days and the first thing that you say is coffee?"

Hermione dropped her head to his shoulder, and Ron bit back a moan of pain. He stroked her hair and winced as he twisted his neck to kiss the top of her head.

"I like," he said as he pressed another kiss against her hair. "Coffee."

Ron stroked her hair as she continued to sob, gradually her sobs dwindled to sniffles, and he handed her a tissue as she drew back to look down at him.

"Aren't you even going to ask me what happened?" She huffed. "Honestly, Ronald you have no sense of priorities. I have more than a few questions for you too."

"Hermione, I think I know what happened." Ron paused and took a shuddering breath. "The Lestrange bitch got in my flat and tried to kill me and you saved my life."

"Technically, Pig saved your life." Hermione took a sip of her coffee. "Ron, I know everything."

"I've always said that." Ron chuckled and nearly doubled over in pain. "Always said you were a bloody know-it-all."

"How many times do I have to tell you," Hermione grumbled, "don't swear in front of me—that's twice in less than five minutes."

"Brat—"

"Git—"

"Nag—"

Hermione glared at him and tried to force a frown on her face. She arched her eyebrow and shook her finger at him.

"Pouf."

"Shrew!" Ron tossed back and she shook her head.

They shared a gaze for a moment before tears filled Hermione's eyes again. He squeezed her hand and stroked the smooth skin of her wrist with his thumb. She took a few moments to compose herself, and Ron felt her fingers tremble against his palm.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Ron's stomach clenched and years of being friends with Hermione had made it quite easy to read her. She was tense, there was hurt in her eyes, and yet over riding all of that was worry. She reached her hand out and brushed the fringe off his forehead.

"Tell you what?" Ron stalled and looked away.

Hermione stood and he heard her set the coffee mug down on the night table. He was surprised when she cupped his face in her hands and brushed her thumbs over his cheeks.

"Tell me what the Healer thinks is wrong with me," Ron grumbled.

Hermione frowned and opened her mouth to say something when a mediwizard stepped through the door. He had a tray of potions and he grinned when he saw Ron was awake.

"Mr. Weasley," he levitated the potions to Ron's bedside and pulled the cork from the first bottle, "I'm Martin and I'll be taking care of you during your stay. We're glad you rejoined us in the land of the living. Mrs. Wood here threw her husband out when he tried to make her leave."

Hermione glared, but Martin ignored her and continued opening potion bottles. Ron wrinkled his nose, as the smell in the room got progressively worse.

"You tried to throw Oliver out, Hermione?" Ron rolled his eyes. "He's the star keeper for The Cannons! You can't throw him out!"

Martin grinned. "She's been quite the protector."

"I reckon she's a bit like a three headed dog, yeah?"

Martin wisely said nothing as he helped Ron sit up in bed. Ron's body shook with the effort. Hermione supported his left side and gradually the three of them were able to get him into an upright position. Martin handed Ron the first potion. Ron grimaced as he tossed it back. It felt as if his insides were freezing and gooseflesh sprang up on his arms.

"I'm going to need coffee to warm me up a bit after that bloody potion." Ron muttered and tried to get Hermione's coffee cup. "Come on Hermione just a swallow."

"Ron -"

"I think a small cup of coffee would be fine, Hermione."

Ron looked up to see Terry Boot in the doorway and had a vague recollection of Terry being there when he had Portkey'd in.

"Healer Boot," Martin jumped to attention, "I was just finishing up with Mr. Weasley's potions."

"Thank you, Martin," Terry replied, closing the door as he stepped into the room. "How are you feeling, Ron?"

"When…" Ron grimaced as he swallowed another potion. His eyes twirled in his head and a flame burst out of his mouth. It singed Hermione's hair and she quickly snuffed it out with her fingers. "Do I get out of here?"

Terry sat down on the bed and laid his hand on Ron's leg. Ron looked at Hermione and arched his eyebrow.

"Ron," Terry patted his calf and squeeze slightly, "you're going to be here for several days. You were poisoned, you actually flat lined for several minutes, and I want to be sure you're at least seventy percent healed."

"But –"

"Ronald," Hermione said and her hands fell on her hips, "don't you dare argue with Terry. He knows what's best."

Terry reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out his wand. The tip glowed red as he ran it over Ron's body. He made several notes in a chart, and patted Ron's thigh. Ron glanced over at Hermione when she let out a cough that sounded more like a laugh than Ron was comfortable with.

"So what exactly **are** my injuries, Terry?" Ron asked and he felt the other side of the bed sink slightly when Hermione sat down.

"Well," Terry began.

"You're a right mess," Martin said and started towards the door. "I'll be back with your…" His voice trailed off and he seemed confused. "Odd, I thought you shut the door, Healer Boot."

"Just a draft I'm sure," Terry said smoothly and squeezed Ron's calf again. "Don't worry, Ron, Mrs. Lestrange would be a fool to come to the hospital. You're under twenty-four hour protection."

Ron watched the mediwizard shake his head and admitted to himself he wasn't all that worried about Bellatrix. He was more worried about Harry finding out what had happen.

He certainly didn't need Harry's pity.

"What's wrong with me, Terry?"

Terry picked up the chart and began flipping through it.

"When you came in you presented with four broken ribs, internal bleeding, a punctured lung, and a four inch cut that runs from your ear to your jaw. You were also poisoned with an unknown substance. We gave you two transfusions, you'll need to thank Fred and George for that, and we leeched out the bad blood."

"Leeched out the bad blood." Ron gasped and felt his stomach twist. "You didn't—"

"Ron, you were dying, make no mistake about it," Terry said seriously. "We forced you into stasis and performed the leeching at the same time we were transfusing."

"Did you get the bleeding stopped?"

"They took you into surgery," Hermione whispered. "They opened you up."

"That is correct, Ron." Terry patted his leg again. "Operated on your stomach and reinflated your lung. We managed to stop the bleeding in all areas and, of course, you won't be able to Apparate."

Hermione's hand tightened around Ron's .

Terry shook his head. "Damn near lost you on the table, mate." Terry stood up. "The poison is out of your system, but your blood counts are still quite low. Your lung is only partially inflated and you'll require a bit of breathing therapy to set things right again."

"Could I get a cuppa coffee?" Ron asked. "And I hate to ask this, but could you keep my family out for a bit. There are things that Hermione and I need to discuss."

"Sure thing, Ron." Terry started towards the door. "I'll be back to check on you this evening."

The door shut behind Terry, and Ron let out a sigh of relief. He turned his head to look at Hermione.

"I told you he's after me," Ron grumbled. "But, oh no, Hermione said, Terry's too straight to be gay."

"Ron," Hermione said seriously, "you almost died."

"But I didn't," Ron said firmly. "Did they catch Bellatrix?"

Hermione stood up and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She conjured Ron a cup of coffee and refreshed her own mug. Ron grinned as he took his first sip, he let a little sigh of pleasure escape, and he settled against the pillows.

"So, did they find her?" Ron asked before taking another sip.

"No, she was gone long before I arrived at your house," Hermione said softly and waved her wand to summon a chair next to the bed. "I did some checking,"

"Checking?"

Ron felt his insides turn to mush and, once again, averted his eyes. Hermione had always been able to read his thoughts and it was more than a bit unnerving.

"You didn't tell Harry did you?" Ron said, trying to divert the attention to Harry. "I mean, I don't want to worry him, and I don't want him going off on some Crusade."

"Of course I told, Harry." Hermione bit her lip. "I didn't tell him everything though."

"Everything?"

"Stop playing daft." Hermione leaned forward. "I tested your wards. They're non-existent. It's as your flat hasn't ever been warded. "

"They just needed strengthening!"

"Ronald, we've been friends for a long time," Hermione said softly. "The most puzzling thing is that you haven't used your wand in two years."

"That's not true! Why I used it last week to summon coffee at work."

"Look at me, Ron," Hermione said firmly. "I know it's been two years because the last spell cast was Silencio. You used Silencio on me the night I got drunk with you and Harry."

"Bugger."

Ron's heart was racing and he wondered if he could pretend to be asleep like he did with Lavender. Of course it would stand to reason that Hermione was considerably more tenacious than Lavender ever thought of being.

"How long have you been without magic?"

"A year and ten months."

Ron met Hermione's eyes and squared his shoulders. He tried to be openly defiant, but he just didn't have the energy to fight with her today.

"Why?" Hermione took Ron's hand in hers and ran her thumb over his palm. "What happened to you that was so bad?"

Ron froze when he thought he heard a gasp from the corner and peered in that direction. He shook his head and figured he was just being paranoid about Bellatrix coming to finish the job she had started last night. He lifted the coffee cup to his lips and took a long drink before setting it down on the nightstand.

"It was actually wonderful." Ron sighed. "What happened to me was wonderful. Look, Hermione, do you remember how Tonks wasn't able to change back in sixth year?"

Hermione nodded and arched her eyebrow. "You were in love."

Ron nodded and wondered how he could explain to her what he had shared with Harry. He wondered if he could do justice to his feelings. He took a deep breath and plowed on.

"Look, enlarge the bed and come sit by me."

Hermione took her wand and cast a charm over the bed. Hermione waved her wand again and several pillows appeared next to him. Ron opened up his arms and Hermione joined him on the bed.

"I was in love," Ron whispered as images of Harry flooded his mind. "I didn't want you to call in Harry for a reason, love."

"You were in love with Harry and he didn't love you back?" Hermione asked softly.

"Worse, we were together for years and he threw me away like rubbish."

Hermione's eyes widened and she tugged his elbow. "I don't understand. Harry loves you, I know he does, you're his best mate! You still hang out together for Merlin's sake."

"Maybe I better start at the beginning." Ron pulled Hermione against him and drew comfort from his remaining best friend. For the first time in two years, he was going to talk about the best and the worst thing that had ever happened to him. "It started the summer after sixth year…"


	3. Between Friends

  
Author's notes: Chapter 3 in my multichaptered Harry/Ron story. Thanks to [](http://kerryblaze.livejournal.com/profile)[**kerryblaze**](http://kerryblaze.livejournal.com/) for the beta!  


* * *

Ron took another shuddering breath and wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Look, would you ward the room, Hermione?"

The last thing Ron wanted was everybody hearing what a fool he'd been. He closed his eyes as Hermione uttered the charms to keep everyone out and he sighed as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Go on, Ron," Hermione said softly.

"I did love you, Hermione."

"I know that you just weren't in love with me. We talked about this already. I never suspected anything was going on with you and Harry though."

Ron snorted, "Oliver swept you off your feet at Bill's wedding. I reckon you were pretty much blind to anything but Ollie."

"That's not true," Hermione answered a slight bite to her voice. "I was there for Harry and you."

"I didn't mean anything by that," Ron insisted. "You were very focused on helping Harry and all that research. We all had someone we wanted to come home to. You had Oliver and I thought I had Harry."

"How did you," Ron felt the heat from Hermione's blush, "get together?"

"It started when you were dancing with Oliver," Ron began and allowed himself to be taken back to the night everything changed between him and his best mate. "The twins were giving me a hard time—"

_Ron had spent the better part of the last two hours dealing with the twins. They couldn’t understand why he wasn't willing to fight for Hermione. Somehow Ron doubted that they would understand he actually preferred to keep Hermione as a friend. They'd been dancing around each other for so many years that people just assumed they were going to get together. Hermione was a brilliant friend, loyal and true, but Ron had talked with her extensively after his poisoning and they agreed that in order to win against Voldemort that they should remain just friends. They confessed that they loved each other, that they were attracted to each other, and they both knew that Harry needed them united not having horrific rows._

_Ron's eyes wandered over the crowd and he couldn't help but smile just a little bit. His mum and dad were dancing a waltz, Charlie was having an animated conversation with Kingsley Shacklebolt, Luna was chatting up Colin Creevey, and Hermione was giggling with Ginny._

_Ron was planning on telling his parents he wasn't going back to Hogwarts in the morning. He'd gotten a Head Boy Badge by owl the day before and his Mum had promptly burst into tears. He didn't have the heart to tell her that he wasn't going back._

_Ron instinctively knew that Harry was carrying on a conversation with Remus, Tonks, and Moody behind him and he forced himself not to turn around and walk over to them. He could hear Harry's voice, it was low, and held more than a hint of anger in it. He knew Harry was frustrated with the inability of the Order to block Snape from Grimmauld Place. Ron swatted at a mosquito and straightened his dress robes, smoothing the black fabric over his arms, and he winked at Hermione when she smiled at him from across the garden._

_"Mad Eye," Harry growled. "Get it done or I'll have Hermione do it!"_

_"Ms. Granger doesn't have the skills—"_

_"I assure you she does," Harry snarled. "She's in enough danger as it is being my friend but I'll be damned if Dumbledore's murderer will use **Sirius'** house as a bloody refuge!"_

_Ron spun around just as Harry turned on his heel and headed for the house. He flinched when the screen door slammed behind Harry. Ron whipped his head around and met Hermione's eyes. They shared a look, Ron gave her a sharp nod, and headed across the garden after Harry._

_The house was stuffy when he stepped in side, the smell of ale mixed with the sweeter scent of champagne. Ron grabbed a bottle of it off the counter before heading up the stairs. He narrowly missed stepping on the floor board that screeched when and took the stairs two at a time to the top point of the Burrow._

_Ron and Harry had banished the ghoul to the broomshed the weekend before so the entire Weasley family could fit into the Burrow. They'd spent the better part of two days learning cooling charms from Hermione and the attic had become tolerable last night. Hermione had transfigured cots for them and while it wasn't ideal Ron figured they should enjoy the small comforts while they could._

_The door swung open when he reached the top step and he could see Harry pacing back and forth across the dusty floorboards. Ron leaned against the doorframe and sighed as Harry scattered dust particles with his feet._

_"They're completely mental," Harry growled as he kicked the frame of the cot. "They don't seem to understand the urgency behind this."_

_"So we're going with Hermione, yeah?" Ron asked as he came into the room and pushed the door shut behind him. "She'll be happy about it. I reckon she thinks you don't believe she can perform the magic."_

_"Of course she can do it." Harry flopped down on his cot and kicked off his dress shoes. "She's Hermione."_

_Ron crossed the room, kicking off his own shoes has he went and handed Harry the bottle of champagne._

_"I nicked it from the kitchen," Ron replied when Harry arched his eyebrow. "Seriously, mate, is there anyone you'd trust more than Hermione?"_

_Harry took a swig from the bottle and wrinkled his nose, "You maybe but—damn it, Ron, I've already put the two of you in so much danger! I don't want to lose you."_

_Ron studied Harry for a moment, taking in the pain in Harry's eyes, and he reached out to snag the bottle back. He took a long pull from the bottle and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before stretching out his arm, offering the bottle back._

_"So you're being all noble again?"_

_"Look, I just—"_

_"Want to protect us." Ron nodded. "I understand, but we're committed to this and to you."_

_"How are you going to feel if I wind up getting the love of your life killed?_

_"How are you going to get the Cannon's entire team killed?" Ron grinned. "I doubt even Vol—"_

_"This isn't funny, Ron! I've taken so much from the two of you already!"_

_Ron rubbed the bridge of his nose and wondered if he would ever get past the point of saying things at precisely the wrong time. Harry was truly in pain and all he could think about doing was making Harry smile and making him forget the bloody Prophecy that surrounded his birth. This wasn't what Harry needed from him, he needed Ron to listen, and Ron was going to take care of Harry because that's what he did best.  
"No, you're right it's not funny," Ron said softly. "There's nothing funny about any of this. We're doing the right thing though."_

_"Would you hate me?" Harry asked softly. "If something happened to Hermione."_  
  
"Hate you?" 

_"You and Hermione have put your lives on hold to do this with me." Harry frowned. "I know you had a big discussion about waiting—"_

_Ron blinked several times and ran his hand through his hair. Ginny as usual had gotten the entire story incorrect and passed it along to Harry. Ron and Hermione hadn't told Harry the conclusion they had come to and hadn't wanted him to worry. The thought of hating Harry was so foreign to him that it actually caused a pain in his stomach._

_"Hermione and I aren't waiting for anything," Ron finally said and took a deep breath. "Look we're better suited as friend and we've decided that the best thing for the both of us is to hold onto our friendship."_

_Harry snorted and rolled his eyes, "You've fancied her since third year. You're full of shite!"_

_Ron took another drink of champagne and passed the bottle to Harry. Harry was fiddling with the quilt on the bed and Ron tentatively reached out and slapped the back of Harry's hand to get his attention._

_"Look, I mean, I was attracted to Hermione." Ron felt Harry's hand tremble under his fingers and his stomach fluttered. "I need Hermione as my friend, I love her but I'm not in love with her, yeah."_

_"But—" Harry voice trailed off and he bit his lip. "Why not?"_

_"Hermione is great and all that," Ron said softly. "Sometimes she doesn't make me feel good about myself."_

_"She just wants you to be better." Harry drew back slightly and took a long swig of champagne, a bit dribbled down his chin, and Ron couldn't help but reach out to dab it away._

_Something changed in the air between them in that moment, they froze, their eyes locked, and Ron's stomach turned over again. It was a feeling he'd only ever associated with Hermione and the thought of Harry making him feel this was both unnerving and some how exciting. It…it felt right and Ron worried his lower lip with his teeth._

_"Ron?" Harry's voice cracked. "Who makes you feel good about yourself?"_

_Ron shrugged, trying to avoid the question, and when Harry inched closer on the bed he felt a thin sheen of sweat break out on his forehead._

_"Ron?"_

_"You do most of the time," Ron replied and quickly looked away. "You always believe in me, even when I don't believe in myself."_

_Harry scooted closer and their knees brushed. Ron couldn't stop the shiver that ran through him and the air between the two of them crackled with electricity._

_"Really?" Harry whispered. "I'm not always real—I mean that is that sometimes I don't notice things."_

_"You're a good friend, Harry," Ron said and swallowed hard. "The best."_

_"You're the thing I would miss most." Harry inched closer and Ron could smell the champagne on his breath. "Did you ever wonder why?"_

_Ron in fact had wondered why—he wondered why it wasn't Hermione or Cho. He wondered why it wasn't Hedwig or Hagrid… He licked his lips several times and took another pull from the nearly empty bottle of champagne._

_"Yeah, I reckon, I might have," Ron stammered. "Why not Cho?"_

_Harry was silent for a moment and when he leaned in Ron could feel Harry's breath against his lips. His own breathing was ragged in his ears and he couldn't remember Lavender ever making him want something so badly. He'd felt this way with Hermione but never with Harry. Something had changed and while it terrified Ron it also excited him._

_"The whole time," Harry leaned closer, "that I was with Ginny I thought I was with the wrong Weasley."_

_Harry closed the distance between them, their lips brushed once, then twice before Harry pulled back and Ron met his eyes. Awareness flared between them and Ron surprised himself when he reached over and cupped the back of Harry's neck and kissed him again. Harry's lips parted in surprise and Ron immediately deepened the kiss. Their tongues slid against each other, their lips moved against each other, and Harry's hands slid up to clutch Ron's shoulders._

_They moved closer, hands trailed over skin, and when Ron nipped Harry's lower lip he heard him moan. Their kisses deepened further and Ron gradually pushed Harry flat onto the cot. His levered his body over Harry's and rocked against him, grinding his erection against Harry's._

_Ron released Harry's lips to draw air and looked down at him. He looked totally debauched; Harry's hair was messier than usual, his eyes were dark with need, and his lips were swollen from Ron's kisses._

_"Is this okay?" Harry whispered nervously. "Ron?"_

_"It's okay," Ron said as he dipped his head to trail kisses along Harry's jaw. "More than okay…feels right, yeah?"_

_Harry tilted his head, inviting Ron to explore his neck, and his hands tangled in Ron's hair._

_"Feels right," Harry panted as he lifted his hips to meet each of Ron's downward thrusts. "Perfect."_

_"Brilliant," Ron moaned as Harry's hands slid to his arse to squeeze his cheeks. "Why haven't we done this—"_

_"Ronald! Harry!"_

_Ron froze when his mum's voice rang out through the Burrow._

_"Time to cut the cake!"_

_"Ignore her," Ron muttered as he kissed the corner of Harry's mouth. "She won' come up here."_

_"We can't," Harry moaned and turned his head to capture Ron's lips._

_Ron moaned into Harry's mouth as their tongues brushed again, Harry was sucking on his tongue, and he briefly wondered if he should thank Ginny for teaching Harry to kiss. He felt Harry pulling away from him and he nearly cried when Harry rolled out from under him._

_"We need to go," Harry sighed. "We'll need to talk."_

_Ron sighed and tried to will his erection away._

_"Ronald Billius and Harry James get down here now!"_

_"Yeah," Ron muttered. "She's going to have kittens if we don't get downstairs."_  
  
Harry rolled off the bed and shoved his feet back into his shoes, Ron followed, and he heard his mum's footsteps on the stairs. 

_"We're coming, Mum!" Ron shouted and Harry snorted. "Let's not get technical, Harry."_

Hermione patted his arm and tutted, "So the entire time I thought you were talking with Harry—you were snogging him."

"Not the entire time no," Ron defended himself. "We did talk quite a bit."

Ron flinched as he tried to move again, his chest hurt, and his ribs felt like fire. He shifted uncomfortably and Hermione frowned.

"You need to get a bit of rest, Ron," Hermione said softly. "We can discuss this more when you wake up."

Ron nodded and let Hermione help him into a more comfortable position. He yawned several times and reached for Hermione's hand.

"If I told you, about Harry and I," Ron began, "would you have hated me?"

Hermione sat back down on the edge of the bed and brushed the fringe off Ron's forehead.

"I could never hate you, Ron," Hermione said softy. "I just wish you would have told me about your magic."

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Ron whispered and felt his eyes growing heavy. "I love him, you know? I mean I love you too, but I _love_ him."

"I know, Ronald," Hermione whispered. "Now go to sleep."

"Nag…"

"Prat…"

Ron tried to think of a retort but his eyes grew heavy and all too soon he felt the darkness flow over him.


	4. The First Horcrux

  
Author's notes: A/N: Chapter 4 of my multi-chaptered Harry/Ron. Thanks to [](http://kerryblaze.livejournal.com/profile)[**kerryblaze**](http://kerryblaze.livejournal.com/) for the beta.   


* * *

Ron came awake slowly; his head felt heavy and his stomach twisted in a knot of pain as he tried to sit up. The room was dim, the sconces on the wall were flickering, creating shadows, and he blinked twice when he saw movement in the corner.

Ron's entire body broke out in a cold sweat, his heart raced, and his eyes darted frantically around the room. Someone was there and Ron could sense it. He tried to call out, tried to utter a sound, but all he could do was sit there in a panic. She was there…Bellatrix and she was going to finish what she started.

Ron fought back the panic and swallowed several times, trying to produce saliva to moisten his dry throat, and he finally managed to make noise.

"Help," he croaked. "Please."

Ron was defenseless and he knew it. He couldn't use magic, his body was weak, and he was completely terrified. He fell back against the bed and wrapped his arms around himself.

"Help…please…someone…"

His ribs hurt and he struggled to catch his breath. He whimpered softly and finally managed to actually scream for help. His voice was hoarse, desperate to his own ears, and when the door to the loo flew open to reveal Hermione, he'd never felt so relieved and terrified at the same time.

"Hermione, get out," he shouted hoarsely. "Get out… **she's** here."

Hermione rushed towards Ron and he closed his eyes waiting for the room to light up with hexes. His entire body shook and he whimpered again softly. Ron felt Hermione's hands on his arm, her warm flesh heating his body, and he opened his eyes to meet hers.

"Ron," she whispered and bit her lip. "She's not here, Ron. I've been guarding you. I promise she's not here."

Ron's stomach lurched and he gagged several times. Hermione lifted his head slightly as he began coughing. He struggled to regain his breath as the monitors around his bed began going off. He felt the bed shift and Hermione's hands falling from his neck. Ron was vaguely aware of sound of someone running and throwing open the door of the hospital room, but he couldn't focus on what Hermione was doing over the roaring in his head. Bright light from the hallway flooded his room and he saw Hermione at the foot of his bed as Terry and Colin burst into the room.

Ron felt renewed panic when Martin, the mediwizard, arrived and tried to usher Hermione out of the room.

"Hermione!" he wheezed. "Hermione!"

"Get off me."

"Hermione, you don't need to be in here," Terry shouted as he rolled Ron on to his back. "Go so we can take care of him!"

"The hell I will," Hermione practically snarled and within seconds she was back at Ron's side. "He needs to calm down—that's why his pressure is rising…he needs to calm down."

"Hermione," Ron's hand flailed on the bed, searching for hers, and when he found her hand his fingers closed tightly around it. "Make them leave me alone."

"Terry, give him the sedative," Colin insisted as he tugged the bandages around Ron's chest. "He's bleeding through—"

The roaring in Ron's head got louder as Colin began cutting the bandages on his chest and working them free. His vision blurred and he felt Hermione's fingers running through his hair.

"Harry…" he breathed. "Harry…"

"Martin! Get over here with the potions now," Terry bellowed. "He's going to seizure if we can't calm him down."

Ron felt his mouth being forced open and he tossed his head back and forth on the pillows.

"Give it to him now!" Hermione shouted at Terry.

Ron was aware someone in the room was crying, he assumed it was Hermione, and he wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't get the words out through gasping breaths. Ron choked as the potion was poured into his mouth and he instinctively swallowed the liquid. His whole body seemed to cool as the potion traveled into his stomach and a sudden sense of peace washed over him. He felt his heart slow and his grip on Hermione's hand slackened.

"Pressure coming down," Colin said and Ron could hear the relief in his voice. "I'm going to change the bandages and cauterize some of the areas he tore option thrashing around."

Ron turned his head towards Hermione. She was pale, her eyes wide with fright, and he could see her lip was bleeding where she must have worried it with her teeth. Terry was running test on him and Martin seemed to be hovering around the bed.

"I thought you said you could handle him, Hermione." Terry and Hermione exchanged a glance and Ron decided he didn't like them talking about him as if he wasn’t there.

"I'm right here," Ron slurred and tried to lift his hand. "Don't talk about me as if I'm not."

"Quiet, Ronald." Hermione frowned down at him. "I can handle him—I wasn't expecting him to react that way."

"I warned you that something like this could happen and you know how frantic he's been," Terry insisted. "He's exhausted and quite frankly he's not in his right mind. He looks like he did at the end of Fourth Year."

"I told you I'll handle it," Hermione hissed. "If you had left the potion here like I asked we could have prevented all this."

"Ron needs to remain calm," Terry said angrily. "If you can't make that happened I'll ban everyone from the room and keep him sedated for a day or two."

"The hell you will!" Ron hissed and batted at Colin's hand. "I need Hermione here."

"I'm staying," Hermione said firmly. "The—He needs me."

"Only if you promise to keep control on things, Hermione," Terry said firmly. "I won't risk my patient because you think you're the only one that can protect him."

Hermione nodded and looked around the room. Ron scrambled for her hand when she moved to stand up.

"You can't leave," he breathed. "I still have to tell you—"

"I'm not leaving, Ron." Hermione bent her head and kissed his forehead. "I need to go get a bite to eat…I'll be right back."

"Bring me back some cake."

"No," Hermione huffed. "You aren't well and you need something healthy. I'll bring you some jelly."

"You are such a nag," Ron muttered. "Terry, tell her to bring me chocolate cake."

"Ron," Colin chimed in. "Hermione's right you should have something bland. I don't like the way this incision looks."

"You've just had major surgery, Ron," Terry sighed. "Applesauce would be all right and a spot of tea."

"Well the three of you just suck the fun right out of life." Ron coughed. "Sugar Quill?"

"Would you just behave, Ronald," Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot. "I'll bring you a cuppa."

"Hermione…."

"Let the nice Healers take care of you, Ronald." Hermione rubbed the bridge of her nose. "And I'll bring you a lolly."

"I'm not five, Hermione."

"Then stop whining!"

Hermione turned and walked out of the room and he dimly heard her voice rising progressively at someone. Ron strained to hear what she was saying and all he could hear was the shrill tone of her voice, as she grew angrier.

"You know," Ron said thoughtfully. "Sometimes she sounds almost exactly like McGonagall."

Colin laughed as he redid the bandage around Ron's chest and re-taped his ribs. Terry was still doing tests with his wand and rolled his eyes.

"McGonagall was less scary," Terry muttered. "She's been driving us all completely mental."

"She's scared me since Hogwarts." Colin tapped his wand on Ron's bandage. "I often say a prayer for Oliver Wood."

Ron stared at the door and wondered how long it would be until Hermione came back. He certainly didn't feel safe with only Terry and Colin in the room to protect him. He really would feel better if Hermione or even his mum was in the room. He stared anxiously at the door and wished he knew of a way to get his magic to work. He would feel a lot better if he could do just a bit of magic to protect himself.

"All right then," Terry said as he stepped away from Ron. "Your pressure is stable and I'm going to have Martin check you again in about an hour."

"I'm fine," Ron sighed. "The potion you gave me is brilliant by the way."

"It's also highly addictive," Colin chimed in. "So we aren't going to be passing it out like Pepper Up Potion."

"Well," Ron waved them off. "I can't feel my toes and I honestly can say I don't care."

Terry snorted and Colin laughed as Ron pulled the covers up to his chin.

"Why do you keep it so cold in here?"

"Ron—it's an effect of the medicine," Terry said and made his way to the door. "If you need anything your wand is in the drawer…it might make you feel safer if you have it."

Ron bit his lip hard as the door swung open and Hermione entered the room. He felt relief flood through his body as she came and perched on the edge of the bed.

"I left that potion in the loo, Hermione," Colin patted her shoulder as he walked by. "Remember what I told you—"

"I can handle it," Hermione sighed and handed Ron his cup of tea. "Is he stable?"

"Define, stable." Ron giggled softly.

"He's stable, Hermione." Terry opened the door and gave Hermione a pointed look. "Make sure he stays that way, Hermione."

Hermione gave Terry a short nod and turned her attention back to Ron. Neither of them noticed the two Healers slipping from the room. Hermione smoothed Ron's hair and he grabbed her wrist.

"Hermione," he shook his head, "I'm fine."

"Why won't you listen to the Healers? You mustn't get yourself upset—and you aren't fine. You were badly injured, poisoned, and Merlin only knows what else."

"They gave me back my wand," Ron interrupted before Hermione could get on one of her tirades and mollycoddle him to death. "Fat lot of good that will do me though. I reckon I could wave it about like Lockhart did—blimey they'll probably put us on the same ward when everyone finds out."

"Finds out what?"

'That I'm absolute rubbish as a Wizard." Ron winced as he tried to sit up straight in the bed. "Lost my Magic—worthless."

"You are not worthless." Hermione reached out and brushed the fringe from Ron's forehead. "It's not your fault."

"It is my fault." Ron hung his head. "I don't want your pity, Hermione."

"I'm not giving you my pity," Hermione huffed. "I just don't understand why or rather how you and Harry have managed to keep up this pretense of being friends. I don't understand how it came to this."

"I loved him, Hermione." Ron threaded his fingers through Hermione's. "Sometimes love isn't enough—I couldn't save him and that's what hurts the most. I failed him, Hermione—"

"It sounds like he failed you," Hermione said softly, so softly that Ron almost didn't hear her. "After the first Horcrux I thought the two of you came to an understanding."

"Well we both came—"

"Ron don't be vile," Hermione grumbled. "Did you reach a compromise?"

Ron closed his eyes and let the memories of finding the first Horcrux wash over him.

_  
"So this is where Dumbledore found Voldemort?" Hermione said softly as they walked through the rubble of the orphanage. "From what I saw in Dumbledore's Pensive it has to be one of—"_

_"Yes," Harry said tersely. "We understood you the first five times you went over this with us. One of the items he stole from the other children. Dumbledore found him here and it has to be one of those objects."_

_"I'm just trying to hel—"_

_"I know," Harry muttered. "I'm sorry—but can't you feel it in the air. The evil?"_

_Ron had been lost in his own thoughts, trying to imagine growing up in a place like the orphanage, and he realized that tonight might be a good night to write his Mum. He stopped and let the atmosphere in the dingy burned out room sweep over him. There seemed to be something lingering in the air, something foul and rotten, and you could almost smell the darkness that seemed to permeate even the walls of the room._

_"Yeah," Ron whispered. "You can feel the wrongness…that something isn't right."_

_"It's here," Harry breathed. "I can feel it."_

_Ron and Hermione moved closer to Harry, drawing their wands, and the three of the them moved as one unit as they ventured further into the room. Harry seemed to be trembling, the wand shook in Hermione's hand, and Ron was more than aware of the danger. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up and a cold sweat broke out on his forehead._

_"Harry—" Hermione whispered and Ron saw her wand falter. "There in the corner."_

_"Lumos," Harry whispered as Ron and Hermione did the same. "That's it. I know it is."_

_Ron's eyes gradually adjusted to the dim light and he bit his lip hard. A wardrobe stood in the corner, leaning against the wall, and it seemed to shimmer with green light in the darkness. It couldn't be that simple…it couldn't be just waiting for them could it?_

_"Let's go—" Harry moved across the room and Ron felt the entire floor shift as he did. "Fuck!"_

_Hermione screamed when Harry slipped through a gapping hole in the floor and Ron dove forward and snagged the back of his shirt. He looked down and saw Harry was dangling over a hole in the ground that he couldn't even see the bottom of._

_"Hermione! Hermione!" Ron shouted. "Help me pull him up!"_

_"Take my arm, Harry," Ron grunted as he felt his body shifting forward and the room swaying. "Do it, Harry."_

_Harry's eyes were wide with fear and they locked with Ron's. He shook his head and Ron felt fear flood his veins with ice._

_"You can do it, Harry." Ron felt Hermione throw herself on the floor next to him and he felt her arm brush his as she reached for Harry. "You have to help us."_

_"Harry," Hermione whispered. "Please help us."_

_Ron could see fear had almost paralyzed Harry and he kept his eyes focused on Harry's. He scooted back slightly and bit his lip hard as Harry dangled and swayed._

_"Grab on, Harry," Ron insisted. "You won't pull us over. You've got to trust me. Trust us, Harry. We won't let you fall."_

_Ron saw Harry give a slight nod and he felt Harry's hands closing around his forearm. Hermione moved behind them and inch-by-inch the two of them worked Ron's body backwards on the floor. When Harry was at the edge of the hole he swung his leg over and the three of them collapsed together on the floor, panting, and Ron heard Hermione giggle._

_"What's so funny?" Ron growled. "Harry almost died."_

_"That first step is a doozy isn't it, Harry?" Hermione blurted out, giggling hysterically, and Ron lifted his head to look at her._

_"You're completely mental," Ron muttered and elbowed Harry. "I told you when we first met her she was mental but you didn't believe me."_

_"Oh," Harry sat up and shook the dust from his hair. "I believed you but I'm quite fond of her."_

_"Shut up the both of you." Hermione elbowed them both in the ribs. "Now how do we get across?"_

_"Levitation?" Ron whispered. "The most rudimentary of spells—Wingardium Leviosa."_

_"What?" Harry whispered. "Ron that's crazy."_

_The three of them stood and stared at the gaping hole in the floor and Hermione shook her head._

_"I'm loathed to admit this," Hermione sighed. "But Ron might be right. It fits because that's the first spell you learnt at Hogwarts and at some point and time Voldemort had a bit of sentiment."_

_"No, Tom Riddle still had a bit of sentiment," Ron interjected. "But I wager that he would like the idea of that—plus it's simple so simple that no one would think of it."_

_"Well," Harry nudged Ron, "I do hope you've improved with this particular spell because the two of you are going to get me across to the wardrobe."_

_"It would make more sense—" Hermione interjected._

_"No, it has to be me," Harry insisted and pushed his glasses up his nose._

_"I'm lighter!" Hermione stomped her foot. "Look I can—"_

_"No," Harry said sharply and with a wave his hand he cut Hermione off. "I have to be the one to get this. That's why Dumbledore told me—if it could have been anyone he would have sent the Order to do it."_

_"Makes sense." Ron nodded in agreement. "Come on Hermione between the two of us we should be able to get him over the hole."_

_Hermione still didn't look happy but she nodded. "On three then?"_

_Harry squared his shoulders and his eyes met Ron's. There was something in his look, a certain determination, and Ron drew strength from it. He'd follow Harry anywhere and he had full faith that Harry could get the Horcrux._

_"One," Harry said soft and squared his shoulders._

_"Two." Ron looked at Hermione._

_"Three." Hermione bit her lip before crying out in unison with Ron. "Wingardium Leviosa!"_

_The two of them watched Harry rise into the air, a gold shield shimmered around him, and they slowly guided him over to the wardrobe. Harry reached for the knob and yelped when it wouldn't turn. He closed his eyes and Ron could feel the magic begin shimmering around himself and Hermione. He focused all his concentration and energy on Harry. Harry floated for several minutes, bobbing up and down, before reaching for his wand._

_"Alohamora!" Harry shouted and the door of the wardrobe blew off._

_The thick metal door barely missed Harry; it seemed to hover over the hole for several minutes before plunging into the darkness below. Ron held his breath for several moments, listening intently for the crash of it hitting bottom, and it never came. He turned his full attention back to Harry who was rummaging through the wardrobe._

_"Yes!" Harry shouted and he brought his arm out of the wardrobe. "Bring me back!"_

_The two of them brought him back across the chasm and he landed in a heap on the floor when the strength of the charm wore out._

_"I've got it," Harry said in a hushed whisper. "I've got it."_

_Harry opened his hand to reveal a small thimble, it was silver but nothing fancy, and certainly nothing that Ron would have expected Voldemort to steal._

_"You're brilliant, Hermione!" Harry turned and gave her a quick hug. "Absolutely brilliant."_

_"I told you that too," Ron muttered and arched his eyebrow. "So, how do we destroy it?"_

_"Fire." Harry ran his hand through his hair. "Just like before…it was how Dumbledore proved that he was a wizard, he caught the wardrobe on fire."_

_"So, who's going to volunteer for that," Ron asked. "Reckon we should get Dad or—"_

_Ron's heart was racing, something was going to happen if Harry destroyed the horcrux, and there wasn't going to be anything Ron could do about it. It was the first time Ron realized just how much danger Harry was putting himself in and Ron just couldn't stand it._

_"No," Hermione said softly. "Harry's right it has to be him."_

_"Why? Why does it have to be him? I mean anyone can do Inflamari."_

_"No, you heard what he said—"_

_Ron opened his mouth to argue when he and Hermione were blown backwards off their feet. Heat, hotter than Ron had ever felt filled the room and the smoke was so black Ron couldn't see through it. Hermione shouted Harry's name and Ron peered through the rapidly darkening room._

_"Lumos Maximus!" He shouted and peered through the smoke to try to find Harry._

_"Fuck, Hermione," Ron shouted. "Water!"_

_Ron rushed towards his best mate, a scream caught in his throat, and he felt the skin on his arms blistering from the heat. Harry was completely surrounded by flames, his mouth hung open in a scream, and suddenly the flames stopped. Harry collapsed on the floor and Ron saw his hand fall open. A small pile of ash lay on Harry's palm. The thimble was gone. The orphanage began to shake as Ron reached Harry and without thinking Ron scooped Harry up. The heat from Harry's body was almost unbearable and he heard one of the beams from the roof crack._

_"Hermione! Run!"_

_Ron moved as quickly as he could, following Hermione through debris, and he shifted Harry over his shoulder. The building was crashing down around them and Ron could make out the front entrance. Hermione screamed as several large pieces of plaster hit her in the back and she stumbled slightly. Ron saw that her shirt was ripped and her back was bleeding but he kept moving forward, Harry's weight dragging him down, and with a hoarse shout the three of them burst through the entrance._

_Hermione whirled around and she gasped as the building began caving in on itself, sinking further into the ground, and with a loud rumble Ron watched the orphanage sink into the hole in the ground. The earth seemed to swallow it whole and with a loud rumble closed over it._

_"It's gone," Hermione breathed. "Completely gone."_

_"Harry destroyed the Horcrux," Ron panted wincing as he laid Harry on the ground. "See if you can help him."_

_"We've got to get back to camp first," Hermione wheezed. "I'll—"_

_"Go on and Apparate," Ron said softly and noted how pale she was. "I'll bring Harry back with me."_

_"Are you sure?" Hermione's hands shook. "I don't think I can—"_

_"I'm fine, Hermione," Ron insisted and felt the rage bubbling inside him. "Damn fool could have gotten himself killed. Impulsive bastard!"_

_Ron shook his head and Apparated before Hermione could respond. She was right behind him and he rushed Harry into the tent. She followed with her wand and a Muggle first aid kit she had insisted on bringing._

_"Let me look at him." Hermione pushed him out of the way. "His temperature is too high. We've got to get him out of it or it could cause brain damage."_

_Ron froze and whispered, "What can I do?"_

_"Get the bottle labeled alcohol out of the box," Hermione said and summoned a bucket of water from the stream next to their tents._

_"Hermione this is no time to drink," Ron shouted. "He could die."_

_"Just put it on this shirt." Hermione wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you two are the biggest slobs."_

_"Not the point, Hermione," Ron muttered and tried to control the shaking in his hands as he opened the bottle. "Okay I've opened it—what now?"_

_"Pour it onto the shirt and rub him down," Hermione said as she began stripping Harry's clothing from his body. "Come on, Ron, we have to work quickly."_

_The two of them worked together to bring Harry's temperature down. Ron only breathed a sigh of relief when Hermione told him to stop and that Harry was out of the woods._

_"Let me see your back," Ron said softly as they covered Harry with a blanket._

_Hermione bent her head and checked Harry's breathing, "I'm fine, Ron. I think he's just sleeping now… Do you think we should enervate him?"_

_"Nah." Ron shrugged. "If he's just sleeping let him. He's going to need his strength."_

_"Let me see your arms then," Hermione insisted. "I saw your skin blistering and take off your shirt."_

_Ron grimaced as he took off his shirt and Hermione gasped when she saw the blisters that lined his shoulders and stomach._

_"His body was so hot," Ron whispered. "I thought he was going to die. I'm not sure—"_

_"Let me heal these for you," Hermione said. "Then I'll let you look at my back."_

_"How about your front?"_

_Hermione managed a wan smile and Ron gave a sickly chuckle. This seemed so normal when the rest of the day had been anything but. Hermione quickly healed his puckered skin and put a cooling balm from her first aid kit on them. She turned away from him and Ron watched as she shrugged her shirt off._

_"Merlin, Hermione," Ron breathed as he saw the lashes that adorned her back. "That looks like—"_

_"Just do the healing charms, Ron," Hermione said, her voice thick with pain as Ron touched one of the wounds. "Please, this is embarrassing."_

_Ron whispered several charms over her back and watched as the skin moved back together, leaving only thin red marks up and down her back, and he was surprised when Hermione turned to face him._

_"We're not going to tell, Harry that I was hurt."_

_"What?"_

_"We're not going to tell him," Hermione insisted. "He'll try and make me go home and you need me."_

_"Of course, we need you." Ron reached out and pulled her close when her eyes welled with tears. "It's the three of us, yeah? We're here for Harry and each other. I won't tell him."_

_Hermione threw herself into his arms and buried her face in his shoulder. She began crying in earnest and Ron could feel her body shuddering against his. He stroked her hair and whispered nonsense into her hair. He felt her body going slack as her sobs dwindled to soft sniffles._

_"You're exhausted," Ron said softly. "I'm going to put you to bed."_

_Hermione nodded sleepily, the fight and strength seemed to be sapped out of her, and she didn't protest when he picked her up and carried her to her own tent. He lowered her to the sleeping bag and pulled the covers up and over her._

_"Thank you," Hermione muttered as her eyes fluttered closed. "You're a good friend. Take care of Harry."_

_"That's my job," Ron said and bent to kiss her cheek. "Sleep, Hermione."_

_She was asleep before Ron left the tent and he left as quietly as possible. He was going to take care of Harry whether Harry liked it or not. He scowled as he walked back to the tent he was going to take care of Harry and he knew just how to do it too—sacrifice. It was Harry who had to go on—not him. If love saved Harry the first time, love would save Harry again.  
_

"Ron," Hermione said softly. "Is that why you were so angry when we got out of the building?"

Ron nodded and looked at Hermione, "I loved him, Hermione. I would have died for him."

"You rowed when Harry woke didn't you?"

"Yeah, but we settled it," Ron said and yawned. "I…I…it was the first time we'd taken anything that far…but…I wouldn't have if I didn't—"

"I know, Ron," Hermione said softly. "I think I knew you loved him even then."

Ron looked up at his best mate and blinked several times. The potion was making him a bit out of it and for a moment he almost believed that Harry was there with them. He felt Hermione's hand on his forehead and he tightened his grip on her other hand.

"Why didn't he love me back?"

"I don't know." Hermione stroked his hair. "I'm certain he did. You need to sleep, Ron. We'll talk more when you wake up."

"All right." Ron eyes closed and he ignored the tear that leaked out the side. "You know I would have died for either one of you right."

"I know, Ron."

Ron's breathing evened out and he snuggled deeper into the covers.

He didn't see the glare Hermione shot to the corner of the room.  



End file.
